Kubla Khan
BEGIN PROFILE: Subject KUBLA KHAN is an immensely useful instrument that is NOT TO BE WORN FOR MORE THAN TWENTY FOUR HOURS, AND NOT MORE THAN ONCE A WEEK! '' ''Subject is a mask whose main surface is constructed of hypercubically-fragmented crystal composed of 90% an evenly-mixed compound of quartz; gold; copper and REDACTED; and an unknown contaminant constituting the other 10%. The lenses appear to be of identical composition, but with the Unknown Contaminant increased to twenty percent. Inscribed on the mask is the phrase “PORLOCK,” the meaning of this unknown aside from probable vague literary references. The mask appears to cause visions of a “great work” to the wearer; alongside instructions for its completion. If the tools are unavailable; the wearer will attempt to acquire them within reason. This effect appears to not be compulsive but coersive; and in our testing has not resulted in operations harmful to the user or others. 80% of the time, the work appears to be non-anomalous but of apex quality for its type. The other 20% appears to be anomalous. The work in question is often related to the context of the mask’s use and its user, with a particular attraction to repairing anomalous objects. The twenty percent chance may cause additional anomalies to surface in the repaired objects; so be cautious. If the mask worn over twenty four hours, crystals will begin to form inside the user’s body. '' ''These crystals appear to be made of the same material as the mask; and may cause gruesome internal injuries. The mask will begin physically exerting force on the individual in increased amounts during this period to eject itself off of the wearer unless physically restrained onto the face. '' ''Many individuals attempt to keep the mask on for beyond the twenty four hours in our experimentation, due to the difficulties of accomplishing their task in such a time. '' ''But, the G.U.F.F. does not; repeat does not allow this; and will attempt to excise the mask from the use by any means possible.'' Also, it must be stated, DO NOT USE ANY MENTAL-PROJECTION-GRANTING SUBJECTS WITH THE MASK. WE DO NOT WANT A REPEAT OF LAST TIME!'' Author Commentary Yet again for this one, I made the design first, the story second. Because the glittering surface of the mask made me thing of the “pleasure domes” as well as the line “And all should cry, Beware! Beware!/His flashing eyes, his floating hair!“ I decided to use that as the name. The rest wrote itself from there based on the history of that poem! As per usual with G.U.F.F. stuff, this is free to use as you see fit under a CC-BY 4.0 license so long as I; Thomas F. Johnson, am credited as their creator! And, if you wanna support me, maybe check out my Patreon, which I previewed this design on ages ago, or even just send a Ko-Fi my way! Every penny is appreciated, and I am eternally grateful for those who donate! Category:G.U.F.F. Entries